It Was Only a Kiss
by elematrix
Summary: Rewrite of my story "Dream" (but it's nothing like Dream). A better take on what would have happened if Silver and Amy had kissed, and the truth was revealed to Blaze and Sonic.


Blaze was standing alone outside the team's current headquarters. Tails and Sonic were currently indoors, and the others were out doing various missions. The air was relatively cool, and she swung her tail back and forth and stared sullenly at the trees. Silver had just exited the headquarters to search for her, and was grateful to have spotted her alone.

"Blaze?" Silver approached the lavender cat anxiously.

"Please, do not come any closer."

"I'm sorry." He looked sadly to the floor. Blaze could feel her temperature rise, and the air around her grew warmer. Silver looked back up at her. "You know… I still care, right? I still… I still love you."

Blaze turned around, and flames started to dance around her finger tips. "That doesn't matter any more. Not right now."

"Please, Blaze," Silver begged. "You're so beautiful, I didn't mean any of it, and—"

"I would appreciate if you left me alone for a while, Silver."

"Hear me out," He took a step towards her. Blaze, however, didn't want to speak to him further, or listen to his excuses. She felt betrayed, and a mix of emotions was swirling around within, and threatening to come out in the form of fire. She shot him a look, and flicked a small flame in his direction. To her surprise, it ignited the fur on his chest.

"Whoa!" He patted at it, but it spread quickly. "Oh-! Aah! Okay…!" Silver started to run around, whacking at his chest and shouting. "AAH! THIS BURNS! CAN YOU PUT IT OUT? OUCH!"

Sonic entered the scene to find Silver running wildly in circles, chest alight, while Blaze watched dismissively with a bitter expression. "Looks like you really made her mad. What did you do this time?"

"AAH! AHH! GET IT OFF!" Silver yelled.

"You're supposed to drop and roll, y'know?" Sonic chuckled, and Silver flung himself to the ground and rolled around desperately. Sonic walked over to Blaze, taking a deep breath of cool air. "So, what did he do?"

"I would prefer not to discuss it," She said curtly. "But if you would like to know, you could perhaps ask Amy."

"Amy? What does she got to do with this?" Sonic raised a brow.

"She has betrayed us both." Blaze looked away and towards the ground, crossing her arms. "Please do not pry any further."

As if on cue the pink hedgehog, who had been approaching the headquarters, spotted them and bounded over. "SONIC!"

"Amy—" He didn't have time to say more. She pounced on him, sending them tumbling to the ground and onto the grass.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She planted his face with kisses and he struggled away.

"Amy, hold on a sec." Sonic pulled away from her and stood up. She followed suit. "What do you have to do with this?"

Sonic indicated Silver, who had finally managed to smother out the flames, and was lying on the ground panting and staring into the sky. Amy gasped, "What happened to him?"

"Well…" Sonic watched as she rushed to his side.

"Silver? Oh dear! Are you all right?" She crouched down and patted his chest, causing him to wince.

"Gah, I'm fine Amy." Silver sat up and gingerly rubbed at his chest.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, you see…" Silver looked over at Blaze and frowned. "It was just an accident. I have very flammable fur."

"Did Blaze do this?" Amy looked surprised, turning to face the cat. "Blaze? Why did you light Silver on fire?"

"I didn't intend to do so…" Blaze replied. She paused for a moment. "I know what you both have done…"

Amy tried to remain unfazed, but she felt a wave of discomfort. Of course, Blaze would have seen what happened. She played coy with her response. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Last evening…" Blaze looked at Silver and trailed off, frowning.

"I'm sorry Blaze." He said, looking away sadly.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sonic asked, looking around at everyone. Blaze made no response, and Amy and Silver looked at each other.

"Sonic, I…" Amy looked at the floor. "I don't want to tell you this."

"Silver?" Sonic looked at him with a concerned expression.

"I didn't mean to impose, Sonic…" Silver said, nervously. "Please forgive me."

"For what?"

"He… um," Amy started to get watery eyed, and she stood up. Silver waited a few seconds before doing the same. "We… Silver and I… I almost wish we hadn't, but we…"

"We… kissed." Silver said guiltily.

Sonic tried his best not to look hurt. "I see."

"I didn't mean to Sonic!" Amy cried. "It just felt right in the moment!"

"I hope you can excuse me," Blaze said quietly. She walked away and entered the headquarters, deciding it best to find a way to busy herself inside.

"I'm uh… gonna go talk to Tails." Sonic said, forcing a smile before he zipped into the headquarters as well.

There was a moment of silence between Silver and Amy. Silver placed a hand on her shoulder as she quietly shed a tear. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's my fault too…" Amy replied with a sniffle. "I don't know how to feel."

"Me neither…" He sighed.

"You're a nice guy," Amy looked at him with a tearful smile. "But I think this was a mistake."

"You're nice too." Silver gave her a small smile. "I don't want to say we made a mistake, but I guess we did. The timing was all wrong. I didn't know the feelings were there but suddenly they were…"

"They're still kind of there…" She whispered. A moment passed before she found herself crying into his chest. "I don't know what to do!"

Silver held her awkwardly at first. "I don't want to make things worse…"

Amy just shook her head. "I really need a hug right now."

Silver relaxed a bit and held her. It almost felt natural. He knew he had feelings for her now, but he couldn't pinpoint where they came from. He wished that things weren't so complicated, or that he had had better judgement before. Amy was pretty, and sweet, and a great friend. Kissing her last evening felt… good. But it was only a kiss, and he hoped they could fix things with Blaze and Sonic. He knew that he and Amy betrayed them, and even if he pursued something with her he didn't want it to start like this. For now, he had to do his best to stay just friends.

Amy had relaxed into the hug and the softness of his fur, though it was slightly singed. She didn't expect to feel the way she did for Silver, it was different than her feelings for Sonic, more toned down. She felt more in control of them, though she couldn't decide if they were right or wrong. After a while, she pulled away from him, and wiped her eyes. He smiled a reassuring smile, and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going inside now… I'll see you later."

"Okay." Silver lingered outdoors, touching his hand to the spot she had kissed. He knew he would have to refrain from allowing that sort of thing after this point, but he felt she knew that too. He figured that they would have to wait now to sort it out, and after a few minutes he too returned to the headquarters.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** I was originally going to rewrite my story "Dream", because I found it was… bad. Very OOC. But it ended up turning into this, as I felt this was a more natural progression for these characters to take in this scenario. Of course, to accept this you have to accept that in the context of this piece (1) Silver and Blaze are together; (2) Sonic and Amy are together; and (3) Silver and Amy are close friends (as are Sonic and Blaze, though their relationship is different).

This feels very Mr. Brightside ( _it was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?_ ) and I might use the dynamic I created here in later pieces.

Let me know what you think!

( _It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss._ )


End file.
